twdsplatterpunkfandomcom-20200213-history
Rick Grimes
Rick Grimes '''is the main protagonist in ''The Walking Dead: Splatterpunk'''. He is a Sheriff's deputy for the King County Sheriff's Department in King County, Georgia. He has a wife, Lori, and one son, Carl. Pre-Apocalypse Before the apocalypse, Rick grew up with Shane Walsh in rural Georgia. Ever since he was a child, his dream was to become a police officer. Shane supported Rick's dream, and they both went to the police academy after high school. After that, they were given the title of Sheriff's deputies, and worked alongside Diane, Lambert Kendal, Gilroy Briar and Leon Basset, as well as several other unnamed officers. Rick and Shane were called to investigate a disturbance behind Pearson's Hardware Store in their hometown. After arriving, Rick discovered that it was a drug deal between two of the town's most notorious troublemakers, Elmer Province and Harold Peterson. Rick was going to arrest both men for possession of controlled substances, but suddenly Elmer pulled out a gun and shot Harold in the chest, killing him. After this, Rick and Shane both run for cover, and he eventually hatches a plan to have Shane climb a ladder up to the roof of the hardware store, jump down and sneak up behind Province and take him out. Shane follows Rick's plan, but Elmer sees him and tries to run down the alleyway to escape. However, Elmer runs into Rick's Colt Python, and Shane comes up behind him. As Elmer Province is on the ground, Rick watches Shane kill him by shooting him in the head. Several days afterward, Rick is approached by Linda Province, Elmer's mother. Linda asks Rick if he would attend Elmer's funeral, because she didn't know if anyone else would, so, he does. While sitting in their squad car one day after getting some lunch at Joe's restaurant, Rick and Shane are talking about how their women can't seem to turn off the light switches in the house after leaving a certain room. Diane comes over the radio, putting out an APB for a high-speed pursuit in progress as three criminals in a grey car are crossing the county line and coming in from Linden County. Shane and Rick drive out to Route 9, where they set out a spikestrip to stop the criminals when they reach the county line. Leon, Gilroy and Lambert soon arrive as well, and the officers use the squad cars as cover. After the criminals' vehicle drives over the spikestrip, the car crashes into the field on the side of the road, and the officers hold their fire until they fire first. A bullet grazes Rick's shoulder, but doesn't harm him much, and Shane takes out the criminal. The other officers fire as another man gets out. Unaware of a third person in the wreckage, Rick is shot by the man. After Shane kills the man, Rick falls to the ground and slips into a coma. Post-Apocalypse "Days Gone Bye" Rick awoke from a coma a month-and-a-half after the apocalypse began in Harrison Memorial Hospital. After struggling to walk, he tries to leave his room but sees that a bed is blocking the door. He moves the bed and enters the reception area, where he finds that the hospital is deserted. He discovers a clipboard with the names of several patients, many of whom have a deceased status, and sees the name of Gilroy's wife, Nora. Searching for the emergency stairwell, Rick comes across the cafeteria, which has been boarded up and closed with chains and a lock, the words 'DON'T OPEN DEAD INSIDE' spraypainted onto the door. Then, several pairs of hands reach through the door, and Rick walks away. Finding the stairwell, he traverses them and exits the hospital through the back entrance. Outside, Rick discovers nearly two-hundred bodies, among them his son's math teacher, Mrs. Donovan, and a waitress whom he knows as Trish. While walking up a hill, Rick sees that the hospital has been turned into a warzone. He walks to Ridgewood Park, a safezone that was 'overrun', and find bodies that have been ripped open and torn apart, as well as a half-eaten woman crawling along the ground. Frightened by what he sees, Rick finds his way to his neighborhood and is hit in the back of the head by a shovel. He awakes to see a group of people standing around him. After being informed about the apocalypse, Rick begins to worry about Lori and Carl. The leader of the group he is with is named Morgan Jones, he's with his son Duane, two sisters named Bebe and Tina, two men named Wallace and Zack Remington, and a woman named Cindy. He learns about walkers, and is taught how to kill them. The next morning, Cindy dies. He witnesses her reanimate and try to kill Tina, right before Bebe shoots her in the head. Tina runs off with one of the group's guns, and Rick helps in the effort to find her. They find her being attacked by a group of walkers. Rick kills several of the walkers attacking Tina, and witnesses Bebe kill the reanimated Donovan children, Rich and Darla. After burying her, Rick takes the group to the police station that he worked in before the apocalypse. After filling a duffel bag with guns, ammo, food and water, Rick gives a squad car to Bebe and learns that she was a South Carolina officer herself. Rick learns the fate of two of his fellow officers while at the station. He finds them both, Don and Leon Basset, both reanimated. A zombified Leon is outside, trying to get into the officer's parking lot. He doesn't put Don down, but he shoots Leon in the head. He says goodbye to his new friends and drives away to Ridgewood Park, where he finds the zombified woman he first encountered and shoots her in the head. He then drives out of town in search of his family in Atlanta. Killed Victims This list shows the victims that Rick has killed: *Leon Basset ''(Zombified) *Hannah (Zombified) *Summer (Zombified) *Numerous counts of zombies. Trivia *Rick uses a Colt Python as his signature weapon. Category:Splatterpunk Characters Category:Alive Category:Protagonists Category:Police Category:Male